Their Mistakes, My Suffering
by TTrick16
Summary: Ten years I've suffered because of them. Their mistakes led me down this path…They forced me to do something unforgivable.


Author's note: Hi there!

**Spoilers!**

**This is suppose to be about Yomiel before and during the day he was killed. I used the game at points to make sure it would fit in with the original story as much as possible but it's really up to you guys if you think it does!**

**Anyway have fun reading this! (Let's see if I can use this for my folio for school ;D)**

**Edit: Thanks to Sensibly Insane for noticing my silly mistake and telling me. :)  
**

* * *

Their Mistakes, My Suffering.

* * *

Ten years…

Ten years I've suffered because of them. Their mistakes led me down this path…They forced me to do something unforgivable.

* * *

_**BANG!**_

"_Give it up. Do you really think you can outrun me?"_

_I had to get away…I had to find something that could help me escape…_

"_**It's ready!"**_

_I saw my chance._

_

* * *

_

It wasn't my fault…

I had the perfect life. I had just gotten a well paying job as a computer programmer for a large company (they hadn't told me much about how my programs were going to be used) and I had my fiancée Sissel (who I had just proposed to about a week ago). When suddenly the rumours at work had started.

* * *

"'_Ey new guy!"_

_I stopped working on my latest assignment and without turning I replied, "Yes sir?"_

"_Come 'ere a sec." He suggested. I swivelled my chair around and gazed up to see the face of my boss staring at me grimly, holding his coffee. He gave me a stiff nod before turning and proceeded to walk to an empty office. I followed him, pondering what the reason for this sudden action was. Quickly shutting the door, most likely so no one could eavesdrop, he turned to me, focusing on my face before sighing._

"_I 'eard that there's a spy working 'ere."_

'_A spy?' I wondered, 'What does he mean by a spy? What **would** a spy be doing here?' _

"_Really?" I questioned, hoping he would expand more._

"_Yeah." he replied, taking a sip of his beverage, "Tried to 'ack into the national security files. The police are coming to ask the guys who were on shift last night."_

"_Last night?" I exclaimed. "What time?" I asked, slightly dreading the answer._

"_Well," he paused, shifting uncomfortably on his feet before answering, "The investigators say that it 'appened at about 9.00pm and since Ray left early last night for some party, the only other person 'ere…was you."_

* * *

Not long after that, they took me to the policestation where I was to be interrogated by one of the detectives. I still remember his immaculate white trench coat and the red scarf draping on his shoulders. How could I forget the man who caused me so much pain because of his mistakes.

It wasn't long before he made his first one.

* * *

"_I'm telling you I don't know anything!"_

"_Of cooooourse you don't" the detective drawled, spinning his chair around and resting his head against the back of the chair, crossing his arms. "But you knooooow…" He started, "You aren't getting out until we have sooooomething from you… and you do want to see your dear fiancée again, don't you?"_

____

I instantly tensed after that threat, the detective only smirked at my pain.

"_W-What did you do with Sissel?" I screeched._

"_Why nothing baaaaaby….," the detective replied, pausing before grinning wickedly "At least….not yet."_

* * *

It was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. There was no way I could convince him that I was innocent. He took advantage of everything he had found out about my life and used it against me. I slowly lost all hope of ever escaping.

Then he made his final mistake.

* * *

"_Hey Cabanela! Get your ass over here this instant!"_

"_I'll be riiiiiiight there in a second!" he chirped before glaring back at me, "Now you just think about our little talk and maybe, just maaaaybe your memory might bring up some important information…"_

_He pivoted on his foot with grace and walked- no __**strutted **__- out the room leaving me alone…_

_With his gun._

* * *

That foolish blunder gave me the hope that had been drained out of my body.

* * *

_I took the gun without thinking and ran, shoving anyone out of my way. There was no sense of direction, only the thought of getting away. As far as I could tell at that point, only one detective had managed to keep up to my pace. He was different from the others, _

____

his ivy green trench coat billowed as he ran and his striking ginger beard made him stand out among the masses.

* * *

Somehow we had ended up at the Temsik Park which was where I committed a crime so horrible, so malicious that I still flinch at the thought of being so…monstrous.

I took a little girl hostage.

* * *

_I saw her. About twelve years old with red hair holding half of a sweet potato on a stick._

"_**EEEEEK!"**_

_There was no thought process. One minute she was a few feet away, the next, I was holding her with a gun to her head._

_The detective ran towards me, but I aimed the gun at him before he got too close._

"_Now just calm down! And drop that weapon!" he shouted keeping his voice as even as possible although I could tell that he was trying not to freak out. _

"_S-Stay back!" I screamed, my voice wavering as I continued "If you come any closer….I'll shoot her!" _

____

A part of me was hoping he would do something, ANYTHING to stop me from making a terrible mistake.

_We both cocked our guns and aimed at each other._

______

'Why won't you stop this, why aren't you doing anything whywon'tyoushoot?'

_A searing pain spread throughout my back and the world turned to darkness._

* * *

A meteorite had crashed near us, causing pieces of it to be sent flying…killing me.

And yet at the same time….it didn't.

Left with a body is just a few seconds between "alive" and "dead". If I damage myself, the wounds heal in seconds. I am unable to age. My hair does not grow. My blood does not flow.

_**My heart does not beat.**_

The only thing that had kept me from going insane from the facts was the thought of being back with Sissel. My body, or "shell" had been stuck in a morgue surrounded by astounded scientists. I had to wait for a month before I was able to sneak out without being noticed…I could only think of Sissel, our plans, our future.

But then…..fate comes in and decides to take away my only reason of existing_**.**_

* * *

_I had finally reached her house. I couldn't contain my delight of being able to see her again as I ran towards the door and entered using the keys she had given me, just in case. I searched a couple of the rooms before find her in the kitchen._

_I had just missed her as she left this world._

_She left me with a note that said:_****

_"I'm coming to you…Yomiel."_

* * *

I had lost everything I had loved. And yet _**they **_roam free, without a care in the world. Without knowing what it's like to have everything _**ripped**_ away from you.

But they'll all pay soon.

_**I'll make sure of it.**_


End file.
